


Meeting the parents

by redshineJasper (MrsPummeluff)



Series: Stucky OneShots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Dad Bucky Barnes, Dad Steve Rogers, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parental Rejection, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPummeluff/pseuds/redshineJasper
Summary: Steve and Bucky adopted a kid after Bucky came back to Steve and got better. That was 12 years ago. Nowadays, Chris Rogers-Barnes is 17 years old, and bringing someone home for the first time.Warnings: Adoption, parental rejection





	Meeting the parents

Chris opens the door and pulls TJ inside by the hand.

 

“You can leave your coat and shoes here.” Then he turns towards the kitchen and peeks inside. “Seems like Dad is upstairs in his office. DAD! I’m home! Could you come downstairs?”

 

TJ is silent, fidgeting with his fingers and runs them through his short, brownish hair. Steps sound from the stairs, followed by the sound of Chris’ father’s voice.

 

“Everything okay at school?” he asks and Chris rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, Pa, everything great. Got my history test back with an A+ but that’s no surprise.”

 

The man coming down the stairs looks a hell of a lot like Bucky Barnes, TJ thinks to himself, always having been a history buff like Chris. The man chuckles.

 

“Would have been a surprise if you failed it. Proud of you kiddo. And who’s that?”

 

“Thomas.” TJ replies quickly, not quite sure what else to say. Hell, the man sounds like Barnes, but now with the hair tied back, he wouldn’t be so sure. He’d rather say nothing.

 

Chris snorts at his boyfriend's nerves. They were showing and he hoped to god that his Pa would leave him alone.

 

“Yeah. Thomas. TJ, I told you about him.” And now praying his father wouldn’t embarrass him, though, true to himself Chris knew he did a fairly good job at that all hours of the day himself. But surely, his father raised a suggestive eyebrow and Chris groans. “Where is D--” the door opening behind him interrupts him and the boys turn around to be greeted by—

 

“Holy shit, you’re the Black Widow,” TJ squeaks and turns to hide behind his boyfriend. There are multiple laughs around him, one from his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s father and the Widow.

 

“TJ?” Chris turns, looking at his boyfriend with a crooked half-smile that made TJ just melt every time he saw it. Which may have been the reason he had been avoiding Chris for about half a year in fear of embarrassing himself when trying to talk to him. Unbeknownst to him, Chris had been trying to get his attention for just as long.

 

“Nat, what are you… Oh we have a guest.” A man, dressed as Captain America sans Helmet, comes up behind the Black Widow and TJ feels like he is about to pass out. Maybe he had passed out and was dreaming already because the next words from Chris sounded like he stood at the other end of a tunnel, far, far away.

 

“Yeah.” Chris sighs “Pa. Dad. Aunt Nat. I think you guys just gave my boyfriend a heart attack. Or something.”

 

TJ’s hand grips tight on his boyfriend’s shirt.

 

“This is not how I envisioned introducing you to them.” Chris grumbles quietly and pulls his boyfriend after him upstairs.

 

When the door closes behind Chris and TJ, Chris pushes him onto his bed.

 

“Will you be fine.”

 

TJ takes a deep breath.

 

“TJ?”

 

“Fuuuuck. I just made a fool out of myself in front of your parents.”

 

“And Aunt Nat but she won’t hold it against you. Dad and Pa will tease you with it but all in all everything will be fine. I think they are used to it. When I met my biological mother three years ago she nearly swooned in the doorway.” He babbles away nonchalant, trying to calm his boyfriend with a string of steady chatter. “I mean. Officially I am Chris Rogers-Barnes but I always only get signed up as Rogers ‘cause it’s such a common name. And I still am amazed Uncle Tony managed to keep me a secret from the media the way he was totally bedazzled with me. I saw the recording of the day my fathers brought me to the tower for the very first time. He nearly squealed himself into a heart attack.”

 

“Uncle Tony? As in Tony Stark?” TJ turned his head towards his boyfriend, slowly regaining his grip on reality.

 

“Yeah. They all basically are my Uncle’s and Aunt’s. Tony is this Uncle everyone wants to have, who spoils you rotten.” Chris says chuckling and TJ smiles. “I should have warned you before. I wasn’t really thinking. I’m sorry. You get so used to that it’s normal and all. When I left the house this morning nothing indicated an emergency and there was nothing on the news so I totally thought they both would still be home and when they are not in uniform they are not so overwhelming. At least that’s what others say when they visit.”

 

“The emergency was in Stark Tower. Tony’s robots went nuts again.” Natasha says from the doorway.

 

Chris frowns at her.

 

“Quit that. Using your SuperSpy-Superpowers is cheating.”

 

The Widow smirks. “You simply need to up your game, Christopher Robert Rogers-Barnes.”

 

Chris groans and lets himself fall back onto his back, looking at his boyfriend.

 

“See what I have to deal with? Even Thomas James Stan is a better name than this.”

 

“So.” Natasha interrupts her voice turning playful. “You have a boyfriend. That means Barton is still the only one to give me more nieces and nephews.” She turns out the door. “Barnes you need to get a daughter, I need more nieces.”

 

“Get a damn kid yourself, Romanov.” Steve shoots back from where he emerges from the bedroom on the other side of the hall where he had changed out of his outfit after following the teenagers upstairs. Then he looks at TJ over her shoulder. “You staying for dinner?”

 

“He is.” Chris confirms and TJ nods. They see Steve turn and go back down the stairs. Natasha remains in the doorframe.

 

“There something you wanted, Aunt Nat?”

 

She smirks.

 

“Yeah. Stark finished your new bike. You can pick it up whenever. And you owe me for losing the bet. Clint and Bucky won the whole pool. They figured the first partner you introduce will be a guy.”

 

“You had a betting pool on me?”

 

She makes a face. “Duuh. We have a betting pool for everything and you know it. Steve still refrains from betting.”

 

“Pa and Dad conspire that Dad won’t lose his reputation as all-good-American-father or whatever Uncle Tony calls it.”

 

“I know they work together. No one else does though.” She winks and leaves the room.

 

“Betting pool?”

 

“Avengers betting pool. Became a tradition. It’s fun sometimes. We have small bets like when will be the next time something in Tony’s lab blows up and big bets like when one of my parents will finally propose to the other. Too bad I am literally the only one who knows they already got officially married during the war.” Chris explains “They promised me they will have another reception on my birthday and I get to be dad’s best man, so I put everything on never. Tony is pretty sure Pa will propose on one of Dad’s birthdays. July 4th and all-American-gay-icons, he said. I think I’ll get us a dog from part of the money.”

 

“Is it different, knowing they aren’t your real parents?”

 

Chris looks back up at the ceiling, shrugging.

 

“I don’t know. I only ever lived in the orphanage till they adopted me. But relationships with parents are always different. They are as much my friends now that I’m older as they are my fathers because they are the only parents I really know. The only family I have.” He says slowly. “I love them and I can talk to them about everything. If not, there is always Uncle Clint who had kids a few years older than me or Uncle Tony. Sometimes Sam, he had enough nephews and nieces. Some things I don’t even have to say. They just know. Like… me being into boys. I know they’d never say something against it, ‘cause they have always loved each other. So I don’t have to say it.”

 

“Dad threw a temper tantrum when I told them I am gay.” TJ admits quietly and rolls onto his side, snuggling up to his boyfriend. They lie there in silence until Bucky calls them down for dinner.

 

“Can we do this properly now?” Chris asks and Steve and Bucky nod, smiling. “Dad, Pa, this is Thomas, TJ, my boyfriend.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” TJ says smiling and Steve stands up from his chair, towering over him a bit. But the soft, bright smile he carries makes TJ less nervous.

 

“Hi Thomas. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Steve Rogers, Chris’s father.” the gives TJ a strong handshake and goes back to the table.

 

“And I’m James Barnes, but call me Bucky.” Bucky waves smiling from the table.

 

“My name is Thomas James Stan, but TJ is fine.” TJ says quietly and lets Chris push him towards the table.

 

“So. We have to split the pool with Clint. But Tony dropped a lot this time. Was sure he’d bring a beautiful red-head like Pepper home.” Bucky says while they were eating and Chris splutters.

 

“He what?”

 

“Jup. Clint told him ‘No way, I bet Chris brings home a boy and he will know everyone here loves him nonetheless. Would be paradoxical if we’d have something against him dating guys when our favorite super soldiers doing the horizontal tango’.” Bucky says grinning and doing a perfect imitation of Clint.

 

“And Nat was sure you’d go for the girl from IT, she introduced you to. The brunette. Leanne or something. She mentioned the name a few times.”

 

Chris shrugs. “Not my type. But she is a good friend.”

 

Bucky smiles at his son. “Steve said I should go for guy. You were always talking about that cute chestnut-haired boy from school who always sits alone during lunch and disappears into the library when he’s done eating.”

 

Steve winks at TJ and Chris groans.

 

“Dad—“

 

“And he has these beautiful grey eyes.” Bucky says, voice a bit higher pitched. “And every teacher loves him. He knows his way around history. His favorite subject is the Howling—“ he cuts off when Chris flings a pea towards him and he catches it with his mouth, smiling at the red blush that is spreading down Chris’s neck. TJ tries not to laugh and relaxes in his chair, feeling strangely included in the obvious warmth these people have for each other despite the constant teasing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My parents are not too happy about me being gay,” TJ admits quietly when all four of them sit on the porch of the house a few hours later. They were all nursing a beer, Bucky smoking his second smoke of the evening.

 

“They told me to find a nice girl to settle down with, when I came out. That I shouldn’t try to act up by being such a fairy.” Chris lays a comforting hand onto TJ’s knee. “I think they’ll throw me out next week.” TJ says, turning to his boyfriend.

 

Next to them they hear Bucky hum. “Why next week?”

 

“He turns eighteen on Wednesday,” Chris replies.

 

Steve nods understanding.

 

“You could ask Tony. I’m sure he has an apartment or two in the area.” He tells his son.

 

Chris smiles and looks at TJ.

 

“You could come around for dinner. We cook every day when we’re home.” Bucky offers and TJ turns his head.

 

“That’s really nice. Thank you.”

 

“You’re a good kid, TJ. And no one deserves being treated like in the 30’s just ‘cause they love who they love. We’re happy no one gets executed anymore for not settling into the concept of heteronormativity. But it still hurts seeing kids getting thrown out for being queer.”

 

“For being open and proud no less.” Steve adds and grasps his husband’s hand.

 

TJ smiles, looking at them. Happy and content.

 

“Hey. Wanna hear about the time where Steve got Dum Dum a fucking Tank for his birthday in ’43? We were in this little cabin in South-France, it was April and the days were just getting warmer…”

 

The End <3

**Author's Note:**

> Great great thanks to my amazing beta, who does an amazing Job, okay. [HERE](http://rachelladytietjens.tumblr.com/) is her tumblr  
> And here you can find me on [tumblr](http://fangirl-faye.tumblr.com) and talk to me :D


End file.
